The Unholy Trinity
by SincerelyYourSecret
Summary: What if Regulus Black hadn't betrayed the Dark Lord? What he married and had a son? Asterion Black and his friends Draco Malfoy and Dimitrios Lestrange are the Unholy Trinity, the three power students who will have the hardest choice to make; serve the Light and watch their family die or protect the dark and be back on top. And how does a certain boy-who-lived fit into all of this
1. Chapter 1

" I present to everyone my son, Asterion Orion Black hopefully the one day heir to the most noble and ancient house of Black". Regulus Black said holding a pale white baby with thick black hair and the grey/blue signature Black family eyes.

"Why he is gorgeous," Narcissa Malfoy exclaimed holding her own baby who in all physical aspects was pale; pale blonde hair, pale milky white skin and pale silver/blue eyes.

"You are one to talk Narcissa!" Castilla Black said looking at the Malfoy heir. "We want you and Lucius to be his godparents" she said softer. In these times, times of war, who your child's godparents were could very well be who your child spent the rest of their life with.

"If anything ever happens to us he must go to you, please he can not go to my blood-traitor of a brother. Sirius has been so twisted by Dumbledore I am sure he would raise Asterion to hate us." Regulus said to his favorite cousin.

"Of course Regulus, we would be honored." Lucius Malfoy said from his place beside his wife.

"He will be a fine young lad." Rebastian Lestrange said guiding his very pregnant wife on one side with his smaller, younger brother following after him on the other.

"What of you Bella? When I am to expect my nephew?" Narcissa asked her older sister.

"Any day now," Bella answered sounding tired.

"Still giving you trouble?" Asked Castilla taking her own baby from her husbands arms.

"He keeps me up at night and I can hardly hold anything down but it is all worth it." Bellatrix said while moving a hand across her baby bump.

"I for one am very proud of you Regulus," the one and only Orion Black said clasping a hand on his youngest son's back "I know it hasn't been easy with your brother and your mother but you have turned out quite wonderfully and produced a lovely son whom I can not wait to have be the heir to our name." With that one sentence Orion Black gave his only grandson a future, one filled with respect and fear but also hate and dishonesty. Asterion Black would go through many challenges in his life but the hardest and deadliest would be the boy who was born only a month after he himself, Harry James Potter.

4 years later

"Asterion you aren't being fair!" A young Draconius Malfoy said stomping his foot on the ground and pouting.

"It's mine Draco, and I had it first!" Asterion yelled back at one of his very best friends. It isn't that he didn't want to share his newest animal plushes, it's just that Draco was already harboring a small army of dragon plushes that he refused to share.

"Fine, then I will just play with Metri!" Draco said walking over the other child sitting in the room who was quietly drawing a picture of a large snake that he would give to his father later.

"Metri you are playing with me now!" Draco exclaimed standing in front of the only cousin he knew of, Dimitrios Lestrange. Dimitrios knew how Draco was when he was in one of his fits so he just sighed and stood up fallowing Draco over to the army of dragons.

Five Years Later

"Happy Birthday Metri!" Asterion and Draco exclaimed together as they handed Dimitrios the gifts they had dragged their fathers into Diagon Ally to purchase.

"Thank you both." Dimitrios said shyly. Then proceeded to listen to his best friends fight over whose gift he should open first. Dimitrios just smiled at them, as much as they drive him bonkers they really were his best friends.

Two Years Later

"Father hurry we are going to be late!" Asterion Black exclaimed whist handing his trunk and newly bought owl over to his personal house elf, Troffy.

"Asterion, Blacks are never late. Everyone else is just early." Regulus said to his extremely excited son.

"Now you have everything? Your robes? Texts books? You have your wand?" Asterion's mother asked whist fixing an out of place hair on his head.

"Yes mother I have everything! Now please can we go? I want to find Draco and Dimitrios before we board the train so that we can all sit together." Asterion said trying to inch out the door.

"Alright, we are leaving right now." His father said

Platform 9 3/4 was always very busy on the morning of September 1st. It had not changed a but from the day Regulus himself was excitedly boarding the train for his first year at Hogwarts. He didn't want to send Asterion to Hogwarts though, he was with Lucius and Rudolphous, the boys should be attending Drumstrang it would be safer there. He knew that before Karkaroff was carted off to Azkaban he made the school safe for all dark wizards. That's what they are dark not evil. Magic wasn't just magic, magic had parts; dark, neutral and light. Dark is based off strong emotion like hate, anger and passion, light magic is based on happiness and love and neutral magic comes from thought and drive. Just like a person, no one is evil the actions they make just might be but they aren't.

"Father do you see Draco?" Asterion said hugging close to his father's leg as Regulus looked around the striking white blond hair of the Malfoy's.

"Ah yes right over there" Regulus answered leading his son.

"Draco!" Asterion called out once the Malfoy's were within sight. "Thank the gods for your hair or else I doubt father would have ever spotted you both in this crowd."

" Yes I know it pays to have good looks." Draco said in reply.

"Where is Metri?" Asterion asked wanting both of his friends with him.

"He should be here soon father said that Rebastian is bringing him though as Uncle Rudo had a meeting he couldn't miss." Draco said proud of himself that he knew something that Asterion did not. Asterion just rolled his eyes, he truly cared for Draco but at times he was a bit much. That's when Asterion spotted the younger Lestrange brother and Dimitrios headed their way. As they Lestranges arrived Asterion hugged his father and whispered his good byes while Draco did the same.

Once the three boys found an empty compartment and settled down for the long journey to school they all snapped their fingers for their house elves to bring in their school trunks and animals. As the elves where storing their possessions where they belonged an annoying voice suddenly filled their compartment.

"What are those?" The voice screeched. The boys turned around to find who had interrupted them. They were greeted with the sight of a girl with brown bushy hair and large front teeth.

"House elves." Draco sneered at her. "What is your family to poor to own any?"

"Draco..." Dimitros started but was interrupted by the girl.

"Own?! You own these helpless creatures?!" She sounded disgusted by the very thought.

"Yes we own them, they are house elves they live to serve their master." Dimitrios informed the girl while the three houses nodded smiling, they did enjoy serving their young masters.

"That is absolutely barbaric! How could you do something so cruel."

" You are a mud blood aren't you?" Asterion suddenly said interrupting the girl's stupid lecture.

"Excuse me, a what?" She asked not liking the way he spit the word out of his mouth.

"A mud blood, dirty blood, a child of muggles." Asterion clarified with a bored look on his face.

"Oh muggles, you mean people without magic. Yes both of my parents are 'muggles' but I don't see how that makes me dirty."

"Because if anyone is the abomination here it is you." Draco said scowling at the annoying girl. "Your kind shouldn't have magic, you are a danger to us all."

"How dare you!" She yelled at him. "I will have you know that I have a gift and that I am special."

"Oh is that what mummy and daddy told you before sending you as far away from them as possible? Even they know you are a freak." Asterion asked sounding like he was talking to a small child.

"They didn't send me away because I am a freak! They let me attend Hogwarts so that I could learn to control my gift." The girl's lip had started to quiver and her eyes misted over.

"Keep telling yourself that, mud blood." Draco sneered. "You didn't fit in with the muggles and you will never fit in here with us. Now leave us." Draco waved his hand dismissively and plopped back down on to his seat as gracefully as one can plop. With Dimitrios and Asterion fallowing his actions.

"I just came in here to ask you if had seen a toad, a boy named Neville Longbottom had lost one." The girl was very close to crying now but she had come with a mission and she wasn't going until she was finished.

"Longbottom has lost his toad?" Asterion asked laughing. "It's a wonder that boy is even on this train, he is a borderline squib. I wouldn't be surprised if the toad was running away from the shame of having to be that pathetic boy's animal." Draco laughed along with Asterion as Dimitrios answered the annoying girl.

"How could we have possibly seen a toad hopping away if the compartment door was shut until you so ungracefully barged in." Dimitrios asked. The girl jut scoffed at him and slammed the compartment door shut and stormed off.

"We will be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately." A voice said echoing through the train. The boys all stood, fixing any missed placed hairs and straightening their ties before exiting their compartment and leaving the train.

"**Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry? C'mon, follow me-"** a large oaf of a man yelled out above the crowd. All if the first years gathered around him and waited for instruction. "**Any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"** The boys all looked at echo their equally not amused at having this man tell them what to do. They knew who he was, Hagrid, the man/giant thing who was expelled from Hogwarts long ago for killing another student. But who they didn't know was this Harry. Who was he and why did Hagrid care if he was all right? He couldn't be Harry Potter, the boy who had ruined all chances for the dark wizards survival, could he? All of the first years followed Hagrid down a steep, narrow path that was dark on both sides.

"**Yeh'll get yer firs' sight I' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."** Many of the students made sounds of amusement as the path suddenly opened onto the edge of a great black lake. There on the other side of the lake was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. While the other students where ogling the castle there were a few who had seen many castles and manors before who showed no sign of emotion.

"**No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called out pointing to a fleet of small boats.** Draco, Asterion and Dimitrios all climbed into an empty boat and looked around. One of the people they least wanted riding across the lake with them was prancing toward them, Pansy Parkinson.

"Oh Drakey-Poo is this seat taken?" Pansy asked fluttering her short eyelashes at Draco.

"Don't call me that Pansy!" Draco said sternly. "And yes, yes...Blaise is going to sit there."

"No he isn't, he is already in a boat with Theo, Crabbe and Goyle." Pansy said climbing into the boat. The boys looked at each other, the only person that would be worse than Pansy sitting with them was that filthy mud-blood they encountered earlier.

**The posting of is new story does not in anyway mean that I am abandoning my current stories. If anything this story is going to get me back into writing. **

**I have one question; who you guys like a year by year in detail with each year a different book, a story where I skim the important stuff for each year in a couple of chapters or a time skip? If you wanna time skip tell me how at ahead you want me to go. **

**Sincerely,**

**Your Secret **

**Disclaimer: these things are freaking annoying but I don't own any of this, all of the things go to their respected person. Bolded writing in the story was taken directly from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.**


	2. Chapter 2

Draco knew exactly which house he was going into, there was no question. He was going into Slytherin; his parents, his aunts and uncles, his entire family had been sorted into Slytherin and he wasn't going to be any different. Draco also knew that his friends were getting sorted into Slytherin as well. Asterion had the same circumstance, his whole family had even sorted into Slytherin well except his uncle Sirius Black who was in prison but no one spoke of him. It was Dimitrios that worried him, even though Metri's family were all Slytherins Metri preferred to read rather then participate in the trouble that Draco and Asterion like to get into. Draco walked with his best friends, following the giant oaf as he lead them up a grand staircase to a women with pinned up hair, rectangular glasses and a very stern looking face.

"The firs' yers ma'am" The half-giant said graciously to the women before he waddled off, patting a small boy with black hair and glasses on the back. This must be the Harry that the oaf had talked to earlier. That's when Draco saw it, as the boy's bangs moved out of his face, there laying on his forehead was a lightening shaped scar that was said to lay of the boy-who-lived's face.

"That must be Harry Potter, look at the scar." Draco whispered to Asterion and Metri after the stern looking omen had lead them into a small room and told them all that she was Professor McGonagall and that she would be back to sort them in a moment. Both of the boys looked over at the mysterious boy and witnessed the scar as well and nodded toward Draco. Draco started walking toward the boy with his friends trailing on either side of him. "So are you the famous Harry Potter?" Draco asked with his nose to the air. The boy shyly nodded at Draco. "Well I am Malfoy, Draco Malfoy and these are my friends Asterion Black and Dimitrios Lestrange." He said motioning to his friends. A red-haired boy slouching next to Harry snickered at Draco. "Think my name is funny do you? Well, no need to ask yours." Draco sneered looking at the boy up and down.

"Red hair freckles and a hand me down robe, you must be a Weasely." Asterion finished for Draco, sneering at the boy as well. The boy flushed red and looked down.

"You will soon find out Potter that some Wizarding families are better than others. We can help you there." Dimitrios said, holding out his hand for Harry to shake.

"I think I will do just fine." Harry said not even looking at Dimitrios' hand. All the pure-bloods and respectably raised students standing around them all gasped. You didn't disrespect a pure-blood of a noble family but not shaking their hand, whether you agree with them or not. All three of the boys glared at Harry Potter.

"You are going to regret that Potter." Dimitrios said earnestly, he knew his best friends could hold a grudge and once you were on their bad said there was little you could do to amend things. After that Professor McGonagall came back in and pursed her lips at the three young hairs instantly recognizing them.

"It is time, follow after me and please on your best behavior." She said before leading them into a great hall with four large tables gracing the floor and a longer table sitting at the head for the teachers. The boys recognized some of the other child of "dark" families sitting at the table they all wanted to be a part of. They walked to the front of the hall with the other students. The heard the annoying voice of the mud-blood from earlier explain the ceiling to another girl and Draco rolled his eyes at his friends of course they had already _Hogwarts: a History_ many times and knew that she was reciting what she had read.

"Alright I will call your name and you will come up and put this hat on you head and then the hat will sort you." Professor McGonagall said while picking up a scroll. As he read the first name the boys all shared an encouraging look not caring where the first girl had gone. "Black, Asterion." The professor called out and whispers broke out from some of the older students, the Blacks where already a powerful and feared family before Sirius had gone to Azkaban but after that they were even more feared. Asterion strutted up to the hat and gracefully sat down and let McGonagall put the hat on his head, it was only there for a few seconds before it boomed out "Slytherin". Asterion turned his head slightly and smiled at his friends before walking toward the Slytherin table as his tie changed from black to silver and green and the Slytherin crest appeared on the front of his cloak. Draco and Dimitrios stood next to each other waiting for Dimitrios' name to be called next, clapping lightly when Crabbe, Goyle and Daphne Greengrass where all sorted with Asterion in Slytherin. "Lestrange, Dimitrios." Professor McGonagall called out and Dimitrios walked up the hat with ease but Draco could tell that he was nervous. That hand seemed to stay on his head a bit longer than most of the others. Finally after what seemed to be five minutes the hat called out "Slytherin" and Metri strolled over next to Asterion and gracefully sat down. Now Draco just had to patiently wait his own turn. Soon after "Longbottom, Neville" was called and he was sorted into Gryffindor, which Draco snickered at, "Malfoy, Draconius" was called and Draco swaggered up to the hat and it barely touched his perfectly groomed hair before calling out "Slytherin". Draco let a small smirk grace his face while he strutted over to his friends feeling proud that he had done something that would appease his father.

The boys sat quite bored waiting for the sorting to be over, only reacting slightly when someone was sorted and when the "oh so famous" Harry Potter was sorted into Gryffindork to which they all glared at the black haired boy.

**A/N: I apologize that this chapter is a bit short I wanted to the sorting to be the only thing that was in this chapter. Now sense I wasn't given any opinions on how they wished me to time this I have decided that I will do a few chapters of each year, the more exciting years will get more chapters and I can already tell you guys that this story will have some boy/boy action so if you don't like that then I am going to have to ask you to leave. So any thoughts, questions, recommendations from anyone? I don't know what you guys need unless you tell me. **

**Disclaimer: Anything that even sounds familiar then guess what, it probably isn't mine. Actually at the moment only the lovely Mrs. Black, Asterion and Dimitrios are mine. The rest belongs to my Queen and her companies and everyone else gets to say that they own the amazing world of Harry Potter. **

**Sincerely, **

**Your Secret**


End file.
